ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Clothes and Costumes
Along the series there's a variety of costumes worn by the main characters of the anime. __TOC__ School Essentials *School Uniforms Sakura's Costumes Opening Costumes The opening costumes are worn by Sakura only in the opening sequences of the original anime. In the Clear Card Arc, during a scene where Sakura shows her costumes to Akiho, she mentions "Tomoyo made them all for me." As the "Catch You Catch Me" Dress is present in the room; suggesting that the opening costumes were tailored by Tomoyo as well. Catch You Catch Me Dress.png|First Opening - Catch You Catch Me|link=Catch You Catch Me Dress Angel Crown Dress.png|Second Opening - Tobira wo Akete|link=Angel Crown Dress Platinum Star Dress.png|Third Opening - Platinum|link=Platinum Star Dress Capture & Battle Costumes Capture costumes and battle costumes are clothes made by Tomoyo for dealing with the supernatural and magical events. This does not include clothes made for other events, such as school plays. Red Shadow Cape Costume.png|Episode 2 - The Shadow Card|link=Red Shadow Cape Costume Blue Water Jester Costume.png|Episode 3 - The Watery Card|link=Blue Water Jester Costume Pink Space Cadet Costume.png|Episode 4 - The Wood Card and The Rain Card|link=Pink Space Cadet Costume Pastel Illusion Bunny Costume2.png|Episode 6 - The Illusion Card|link=Pastel Illusion Bunny Costume Yellow Illusion Umbrella Costume.png|Episode 6 - The Illusion Card|link=Yellow Illusion Umbrella Costume Silent Bat Burglar Costume.png|Episode 7 - The Silent Card|link=Silent Bat Burglar Costume Pink Thunder Cat Costume.png|Episode 8 - The Thunder Card|link=Pink Thunder Cat Costume Time Fairy Costume.png|Episode 12 - The Time Card|link=Time Fairy Costume Storm Witch Costume.png|Episode 15 - The Storm Card|link=Storm Witch Costume Puffy Pink Fight Costume.png|Episode 20 - The Fight Card|link=Puffy Pink Fight Costume Song Dress Costume.png|Episode 23 - The Song Card|link=Song Dress Costume Little Alice Costume.png|Episode 24 - The Little Card|link=Little Alice Costume Green Dash Jester Costume.png|Episode 30 - The Dash Card|link=Green Dash Jester Costume Winged Create Costume.png|Episode 31 - The Create Card|link=Winged Create Costume Red Snow Bunny Costume.png|Episode 36 - The Snow Card|link=Red Snow Bunny Costume Pink Twin Coat Costume.png|Episode 43 - The Twin Card|link=Pink Twin Coat Costume Pink Judgement Cape Costume.png|Episode 45 & 46|link=Pink Judgement Cape Costume Rubber Rain Coat Costume.png|Episode 47 - The Rain Card|link=Rubber Rain Coat Costume Pink Conversion Dress Costume.png|Episode 48|link=Pink Conversion Dress Costume Grey Star Costume.png|Episode 50|link=Grey Star Costume Blue Ram Costume.png|Episode 52|link=Blue Ram Costume Blue Odango Dress Costume.png|Episode 58|link=Blue Odango Dress Costume Pink and Blue Star Cape Costume.png|Episode 59|link=Pink and Blue Star Cape Costume Return Star Cape Costume.png|Episode 68 & 69|link=Return Star Cape Costume Movie Capture Costumes Green Arrow Dress Costume.png|The Movie|link=Green Arrow Dress Costume Pink and Purple Sakura Suit Costume.png|The Movie|link=Pink and Purple Sakura Suit Costume Blue Star Costume.png|The Sealed Card - Movie 2|link=Blue Star Costume Pink Hope Costume.png|The Sealed Card - Movie 2|link=Movie 2 Costumes#Sakura's costume Casual Clothes Sakura Pink Pajamas (Stars).png|Episode 1 - The Fly Card|link=Pajamas Red Winter Coat Outfit.png|Episode 35 - The Firey Card|link=Red Winter Coat Outfit *Episode 16: Sundress And Hat Special Outfits These outfits that Sakura wears range from formal to traditional, and even theatrical. Costumes made by Tomoyo, like the Prince costume, are listed here as the initial intention was not card-related. Memorial Dress.png|Episode 16|link=Remembrance Dress Pink Yukata.png|Episode 18 - The Glow Card|link=Pink Yukata Prince Costume.png|Season 2 - Episode 42 - The Light and Dark Card|link=Prince Costume Movie Chinese Outfit - Sakura.png|Movie|link=Traditional Orange Chinese Outfit Red Wonderland Heart Costume 2.png|Season 3 - Episode 55|link=Red Wonderland Heart Costume Pink Maid Costume - Sakura.png|Season 3 - Episode 56|link=Pink Maid Costume (Sakura) Sakura - Orange Kimono.png|Season 3 - Episode 62|link=Orange Kimono Sakura Hakama.png|Season 3 - Episode 65|link=Pink and Purple Hakama Movie 2 - Wing Gown.png|Movie 2|link=Wing Gown Clear Card Arc *Opening 1: Crystal Feather Dress *Episode 2: Pink Dress with Red and White Ribbons *Episode 3: Frog Raincoat *Episode 4: Lotus Patterned Chinese-style Outfit *Episode 5: Aquamarine Apron *Episode 6: High Waist One-piece *Episode 7: Stars Dress *Episode 8: Pink-Beige One-piece Coat *Episode 9: Marine Style Dress *Episode 10: Spring Casual Dress *Episode 11: Gentleman Penguin Outfit *Episode 12: Waterproof Coat Outfit *Opening 2: Red Hearts Outfit *Episode 13: Matching Apron *Episode 14: Jockey Style Outfit *Episode 15: Lace and Culotte Outfit *Episode 16: Casual Blue Hoodie and Yellow Skirt Outfit *Episode 17: Home Ec. Uniform *Episode 18: Flame Harem Costume *Episode 19: Flowing Dress-Coat Outfit *Episode 20: Blue Dress and Embroidered Yellow Cardigan Syaoran's Costume List Syaoran's Battle costume.png|Syaoran's Battle Costume|link=Syaoran's Battle Costume *Episode 42: Princess Costume *Movie 2: Syaoran's Prince Costume and Movie 2 Green Costume *Clear Card Arc: Syaoran's Ceremonial Costume Meiling's Costume List Meiling Costume.png|Meiling's Battle Costume Eriol's Costume List Eriol's Battle Costume.png|Eriol's Battle Costume|link=Eriol's Battle Costume Kero's Costume List Kero's Red Bow.png|Episode 2|link=Kero's Red ribbon Costume Kero's Jester Collar.png|Episode 3|link=Kero's Jester outfit Kero's Pastel Ribbon.png|Episode 6|link=Kero's Bunny costume Kero's Illusion Ear-cuff.png|Episode 6|link=Kero's Illusion Ear-cuff Kero's Silent Collar.png|Episode 7|link=Kero's Bat costume Kero's Pink Thunder Bell.png|Episode 8|link=Kero's Pink Thunder Bell Kero's Time Collar.png|Episode 12|link=Kero's Fairy costume Kero Pink Sleeves costume.png|Episode 20|link=Kero's Fight costume Kero's Loop Spy-Glass.png|Episode 21|link=Kero's Loop Spy costume Kero's Song Cap.png|Episode 23|link=Kero's Song costume Kero's Little Top Hat.png|Episode 24|link=Kero's Top Hat costume Kero's Dash Vest.png|Episode 30|link=Kero's Green Jester costume Kero's Wing Belt.png|Episode 31|link=Kero's Wing Costume Clear Card Arc *Episode 7: Kero's Stars Ribbon *Episode 13: Kero's Matching Apron *Episode 18: Kero's Fire Outfit Accessories *Cardcaptor Cellphones Category:Clothes and Costumes